Gio’s teenage life
by swarney
Summary: This is a follow up story from the kidnapping, but its all about Gios life, (robbie and sports kid). Gio is losing his eyesight, how will he go at highschool? Will he be bullied? And what seceret is he hiding from his friends?


It's been a few years since Robbie's accident, and sports kidnapping, they fell in love, they had a kid, and sport still had chip as a service dog. Robbie proposed to sport and Gio is going into teenage years, he was turning 13. Sport, Robbie and the town are planning on throwing him a birthday party.

Sport came up to Gio and had a chat.

Hey Gio.

Hi dad.

What are you doing?

Trying to read but I can't really see it.

Are you wearing the right pair of glasses?

Yeah, I think so.

No you're wearing your old ones, here.

Oh thanks dad, that's a little bit better.

Hmm... I might need to get your eyes tested again, anyways are you excited for tomorrow?

Yeah, I guess...

You guess? You're not excited?

No I am... just... sigh its nothing...

No tell me what's bothering you?

i... think I'm gay...

Oh Gio... I know you are, and hey it's not a bad thing, your papi and I are gay, it doesn't bother us at all.

Yeah I guess.

Are you worried about what the other kids might say?

Yes, a little.

It's okay to be nervous, I understand, why don't you go and play with the others and ill be up in a little while, okay?

Yeah alright, maybe I can get pixel to make my book bigger so I can read it easier.

Okay be safe.

I will... oh! And thanks dad.

That's okay.

Gio left.

Robbie!?

Whaaattttttt?

Come here.

Ughhhhh. What's wrong?

Have you got everything ready for Gio's birthday tomorrow?

Yeah. I have been making his cake.

Healthy?

It's a cake sport, no its not healthy.

Oh...

Don't worry I made one for you too.

Ooh you did?

Yes, sports candy.

Thanks honey.

That's alright, is Gio okay? He looked kinda sad before.

Yeah he's okay, he thinks he might be gay, and he was oddly wearing his old glasses.

Oh... he has been misplacing stuff everywhere.

Maybe I should get his eyes tested again.

Yeah that's a good idea.

Alright ill call the doctor.

Sport called the eye doctor and made an appointment, for 10 minutes from then. Sport called Gio.

Dad? What's wrong?

You have to come home because you have an eye appointment.

Oh... okay I'll be home soon.

Okay be safe.

Sport got off the phone and got Chip ready to go. Gio came home and walked into the door.

Owwww.

Oh Gio are you okay?

Sigh yes, I'm fine dad.

Okay well lets go, come on chip.

They get to the eye doctor.

Sir no dogs sorry.

Oh he's a service dog, I need him.

What tasks does he do?

He's a medical alert dog, he alerts me when my heart rate gets too high or too low, and if I faint he climbs on me to do deep pressure therapy.

Okay, he can come in.

Thank you. I'm here for Gio.

Okay take a seat and we'll call you in.

Okay, chip follow, come on Gio, come sit down.

Mhm...

Gio went to sit and he missed the seat and fell.

owwwwwwwww

Gio! Be careful.

I am, I thought the chair was closer than what it was.

It's okay.

Gio Scheving?

Oh that's us, come on.

Hi I'm ava, I'll be testing your eyes.

Hi I'm Gio.

And I'm Sportacus, his dad.

Hi, nice to meet you, and who's this?

She went down to Chip's eye level.

Oh please don't do that he is my service dog and I can't have him be distracted.

Oh I'm sorry.

It's okay, I'll let you have a pet when we're finished.

Okay sounds good. So what brings you in?

Um Gio has been having trouble with his vision lately, he's had trouble reading and he's been thinking things are closer than they actually are.

Oh I see, let me take a look okay.

She looked at Gio's eyes and saw that he is losing his vision.

Oh... it seems that Gio is losing his vision.

What!?

He's losing his vision. How long has it been like this, and when did things start getting worse?

It started getting worse about 2 weeks ago but I've noticed it's gotten worse since then.

Hmm okay, Gio, what do you see? Is It a blur?

Yes, it's a blur and it's like a tunnel that's getting smaller.

Hmm okay, let me get you a new pair of glasses for now, they will be very, very strong but it will just help you as of now, you will go completely blind, you will be able to see shadows and light, or glitter but you will need a service dog, to help you get around.

So like dads?

Yes, but it is called a seeing eye dog, it won't do anything like your dads does, it will just help you to get around, I can give you a referral to get one, it will be all founded and everything.

Yes, that will be great.

Okay good, I'll go change your glasses, do you want a new frame?

Yes.

No.. you don't need a new frame.

But..

Gio you don't need a new frame.

Sigh okay.

Just the lens.

Alright I'll be back.

She leaves.

Daddddddddd why couldn't I get another frame?

Your papi and I don't have a lot of money okay, this is expensive as it is, plus your birthday tomorrow, it's expensive honey.

Sigh yeah alright.

She came back.

Okay try these.

Woah, this is weird.

Yes, now this Is only for now while you have a little bit of vision left. You might want to start learning brail.

Oh... okay.

Here's the refuel to the seeing eye dog, why don't you go have a look at some dogs.

Okay.

Thank you very much, and here you can pat chip now.

Oh thank you

Sport took his vest off and he was wagging his tail and he was very happy.

Okay chip come on, let's go.

They leave and go home to tell Robbie the news.

Hon, we're home.

Yeah? How'd it go?

Um... come sit down.

Yeah why, what's wrong?

Um... Gio has something to say.

What's wrong Gio?

Papi?

Yes?

I'm going blind...

Oh Gio, it's okay.

He hugged Gio and Gio cried.

Shh, shh it will be okay.

But I won't be able to see you again Papi, or dad, or chip...

Hey shh it's okay, you will remember us.

I don't want to lose my vision...

I know but there's nothing we can do.

I know...

He was crying and he was really upset, sport sat down and hugged him and Robbie.

It will be okay Gio, I promise...

Sport started crying, he was upset because he couldn't do anything to help his son.

hey we have to go find you a service dog.

oh... yeah...

well let's go have a look okay.

Mhm... it's not like I will be able to see it.

Oh come on, it will be okay.

Yeah... okay.

They get in the car and leave. They arrive. They get out of the car and they go in, they were greeted by a lady who took them into where the dogs were.

as lady

so we have some dogs here, we have a couple Labradors, and we have some golden retrievers, what kind of breed would you like?

i...i don't know I can't see any of them it's a blur.

Oh, let's sit you down and you can have a closer look okay.

Mhm...

Gio sat down and some dogs came up, they were all playing, but one dog came up and sat on Gio and licked his face, it was a golden retriever.

Dad?

Yes?

This is the one.

Are you sure?

Mhm.

as lady

okay, I'll get his litter and his name okay?

Okay.

She looks at the number on his collar and goes to look at his litter name.

Okay, his name is ghost, he's for the blind right?

Yes, I'm going blind.

Okay, he's also trained to pick up things for you, just say you dropped your keys or your phone he will pick it up for you and nudge you, also he obviously guides you, I have some information about him and what he can do for you, and how to continue the training at home, do you have any other pets?

Yes, my dad has a service dog and my papi has a cat.

Oh okay may I ask what the service dog does for you Mr Scheving?

Oh sure, he's to help my heart, I can have a really high heart rate and not notice and I can also faint if It's too low or I haven't eaten enough fruits and vegetables, so he tells me to sit down or to eat.

Oh interesting, so they shouldn't interfere?

No they'll be fine.

Well then welcome to your new home Ghost. I'll get you a vest for him and a guide handle and a bed and food for him and you can be on your way.

Okay.

She comes back with a vest, guide handle and his bed his toys, food and some patches to put on his vest, it was a do not distract, guide dog in training, and I'm his eyes, please don't distract I can lose my focus. The lady put the vest on with the guide handle and showed Gio how to use it, and how to put it on, and then they were on their way.

Dad?

yes?

I love him.

Awe I'm glad you do, I bet Papi will be excited to see Ghost.

Yeah he will be.

Hey Ghost is like a birthday present isn't he?

Yes, he is.

I love him.

I'm glad.

They get home.

Papi!, Papi! Papi!

Yes!, Yes!, Yes!

Look!

Gio came around the corner holding Ghost.

Wow son.

His name is Ghost.

Oh I like that.

Yeah? Me too.

You need to go wash up for dinner, and feed Ghost and set up his bed.

Can he sleep in my room?

Um... I don't see why not, he's your dog.

Yayayayayayayay come on ghost, upstairs.

Ghost slowly walked up the stairs with Gio. A couple minutes later Sportacus called out.

GIO, GHOST DINNER!!!

They came racing down Ghost wasn't working, so he was racing down the stairs excited. They ate dinner and Gio and Ghost went to bed, excited for his birthday the next day.

Hey hon?

Yeah sport?

Do you think he's excited?

Haha yes.

Haha I'm glad he's happy.

Me too. Alright, here's your dinner Gio.

Papi?

Yeah?

I can't see it...

It's okay, its spaghetti.

Ooh my favourite.

Eat up.

He ate and took ghost to bed, Robbie and sport went to tuck in Gio after they finished.

Knock knock?

Come in.

Hi Gio.

Hi dad, hi Papi.

Hi, are you already for bed?

Yes, I'm tired.

Oh good, ghost up.

Dad? What are you doing?

You wanted him to sleep with you didn't you?

Yeah but I thought you meant in his bed.

No he can sleep on you.

Yay thanks dad.

That's okay, now get some rest.

I will I love you.

I love you too.


End file.
